


our laughter in summer

by LostMyHeartToHim



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyHeartToHim/pseuds/LostMyHeartToHim
Summary: “Please don’t do this, Gellert.”





	our laughter in summer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Please don't do this"

“Please don’t do this, Gellert,” Albus begged. Gellert did not answer and kept advancing on him. Albus slid behind the bed, hoping it would offer some sort of protection. He yelped as Gellert pounced over the bed and tackled them both to the floor. Gellert’s fingers found his sides and soon he was shrieking with laughter.

“Ple-please- stop, Ge-Gellert,” he gasped out from between bouts of laughter. Tears were streaming down his red cheeks as he squirmed, trying to get away from Gellert’s hold.

“Why would I, now that I have you wriggling under me?” Gellert asked, his voice mischievous. He let out a soft oomph as Albus accidentally kneed him into his stomach. The affronted look on his face made Albus laugh even harder. As retaliation, Gellert redoubled his efforts in tickling him.

The door burst open, revealing Aberforth who was standing there in his nightgown with his wand drawn out. He had a furious expression on face as he shouted, “Get off my brother, ya cunt!”

Gellert had stopped tickling Albus when the door burst open, and as he looked from Aberforth’s enraged expression to Albus’ face, red from laughter and embarrassment, he started laughing uncontrollably.

Albus, meanwhile, was distinctly aware of how this must look like to his brother and pushed Gellert off him. He rubbed his neck sheepishly and said, “It’s alright, Aberforth, we were just having a tickle fight.”

Aberforth seemed to buff out from anger and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Albus slapped Gellert, who was still laughing uproariously on the floor, on the head. Gellert grabbed his arm and dragged him into a kiss. Albus allowed it with a smile and a roll of his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it <3
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
